According to modern quantum theory, the chemical and physical properties of substances arise fundamentally from electrodynamic interactions. Modifying these interactions can alter electronic structures and thereby endow the elements of the periodic table and their compounds with new properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,792, which is incorporated herein by reference, to Christopher J. Nagel describes a process for modifying the electronic structure of a material and of the products that are produced by the process. For example, this patent describes metals, such as copper, cobalt, nickel, and alloys thereof, that possess novel properties, such as novel XRF patterns and magnetic properties. However, it is desired to further amplify or modify the effects achieved by the process.